


I should have listened

by MortalGlare



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalGlare/pseuds/MortalGlare
Summary: A little generic medieval fantasy story, with influences drawn from Skyrim.This is some of my earliest work but i thought id share it anyway, feel free to leave advice or just general comments.





	1. Chapter 1

I should have listened, I knew as soon as Samson had mentioned the name ‘Mount Grimrock’ we were in for quite the adventure. If we had been sober we would have realised how dangerous it would be, but unfortunately we were full of mead warmed by the fire of the inn and full of courage.  
There was me, Samson, Jack and Logan. We put all our money together and found we had four hundred gold to spend on weapons and supplies. We got one hundred gold each and I spent mine on a new long-sword, a full quiver of arrows and enough food to last a week. When I rose at 7am the next day there were dark clouds in the sky and a light rain was falling. Sleepy faces were peering out through the windows as I walked down the road. I met the others in the centre of town just as the merchants were setting up their stalls for the day. "Well, don't you look right fancy with your new sword" exclaimed Jack when he saw me. A few minutes later Samson arrived. "That dagger won't be much good where we're going", Samson told Jack  
"You'd be surprised what I can do with a good dagger", was Jacks cocky reply. Logan was the last to arrive. He was covered head to foot in steel plate armour, had the biggest sword I had ever seen and had two throwing axes on his belt. "I've heard of over preparing but by the looks of you we might be going to hell itself", Samson said through fits of laughter. "You can never over prepare", came Logan's solemn reply. He was a man of very few words and when he spoke he seemed always to be slightly annoyed. "Enough talk, let’s get moving, I don't want the guards seeing us walking around like this". As he said this, he began walking swiftly towards the town’s main gate and we had to jog to keep up with him. With the last of our money, we hired four horses and a pony to carry our food and camping supplies. We travelled until the sun was at the highest point in the sky, then we stopped for lunch. "How much longer will be travelling?" Asked Jack. “Another day through the forest of Darkwood. It's a dangerous place but it's the fastest way to Mount Grimrock because it is surrounded by two other mountain ranges".

We travelled on and the day was uneventful apart from one quite funny incidence. The sun was lowering towards the horizon, Samson was lagging behind and we were wadding through a shallow river, when we heard a loud splash. Samson called out, "oh God, help me!” We turned and saw to our amusement that he had tripped over a stone and was completely drenched and had a lily pad sitting on his head. The next morning we caught some fish and cooked them for breakfast. We were saving the preserved food for when we could find none. As we reached the top of a small hill, we saw stretching out for miles in all directions, was Darkwood Forest. "And so we march into the lion’s den". Whispered Logan. "Now what on earth is that supposed to mean". Cried Jack, dispelling the dark atmosphere. "That means we are heading into one of the most dangerous places in the region", said Jack.  
That day was much more eventful than the first. There were dire wolves, like normal wolves but twice the size, giant Arachnids, goblins and a whole host of other nasty creatures. Fortunately for us, many of them stayed away, but our blades were slick with blood when we reached the two giant doors that was the entrance to Mount Grimrock. "We will sleep inside the doors, we will be much safer in there", said Logan. So we slept dreaming of the treasures that we would find and the monsters that we would have to face.

"Come on, rise and shine my sleepy friend" I opened my eyes and saw Jack looking down at me with a proud smirk on his face and with a crown on his head. “Nice hat there Jack." “Thanks, while you were asleep I went a short way into the ruins and found it in a chest." Replied Jack. We explored the underground ruins all that day and came across all manner of traps and defences, Samson was the engineer of the group so he disarmed most of them but there were a few close calls. That evening we came into a huge chamber with large metal statues along the walls, some of them were over six meters high. “They may look like old rusting statues but hundreds of years ago they were the army and defenders of the Dwarven people." Explained Logan.

"What happened to them all?" I asked "No one knows, it was as if they were there one day and then they suddenly disappeared." As I drifted off to sleep I saw Samson stand to take the first watch. I was woken a short while later by a loud, deep groaning noise. Samson drew his War hammer, Jack notched an arrow in his bow, Logan pulled out his two throwing axes and I drew out my long sword ready to fight but there was nothing to see. "Oh God!” Shouted Jack. "It’s one of the statues!” and indeed it was. The six metre height Behemoth slowly stepped down from its plinth and drew out a sword as long as I am tall.

Whatever you do don't stop moving! “Shouted Logan, so we moved, we weaved in and out of the giants legs and away from the sword. Our luck could not have lasted forever just as I moved in to stab at the giant’s leg. I saw out of the corner of my eye, almost as if in slow motion the giant’s sword swung down and clove Samson in two, right down the middle, at least it was a quick death. Logan seemed to run up the creature’s leg and buried one of his axes in the giants' head. He leaped clear and the giant crashed to the ground. "We have to go". We marched through a set of doors and came upon a goblin camp and we murdered them as they slept. We turned to leave but heard a low rasping voice behind us. "You will die, you will die, your nations will burn and creatures that have not been seen for a thousand years will roam the land". It was goblin Warlock. Jack launched an arrow and the goblin would have been killed instantly, if the arrow had not stopped in mid-air turned and buried itself in Jacks heart. The last thing the warlock saw was Logan's axe spinning towards its head and the creature crumpled to the ground.  
Far off in the distance, we heard the steady beat of a thousand drums. "Run, run", Logan shouted. We ran through a pair of steel doors and bolted them shut. "You must go on, find a way out". Said Logan. "I will not leave you here", I cried. "You must or we will both die. I will hold them as long as I can. Now run you fool. Goodbye, dear friend". So I ran and here I sit, listening to the drums getting ever louder. With all the gold and jewels any man could wish for but with nowhere to go.


	2. The journey begins.

“Oh, thank god.” I couldn’t believe what I had found. I decided to search the room one last time and I found a lever concealed behind a stone. I pulled it and to my left a large section of the wall slid up into the ceiling. I left everything in the cave and ran out into the sunlight.” “Well would you look at that.” I was on a hill about half a mile from my home town of Heather Bay. I ran as fast as I could, hearing the door grind shut behind me, all the way to the Jarls palace. The Jarl of Heather Bay is a big man named Eirik. He is over two meters tall, has a long black beard and shoulder length hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. I burst through the doors and am instantly surrounded by guards. “What is the meaning of this, who are you.” Shouted the head guard. “Stand down guardsman I know this man." Ordered the jarl." Ah yes, Jon Snow how are you, you went exploring the ruins of Grimrock didn’t you, where are your friends?" He asked. "All dead my lord, there are bigger problems to deal with right now. You must prepare this town for war. There is an army of foul creatures heading this way." I explained. "I will not waste my resources on the wild accusations of a little known sell sword, would you care to explain…" exclaimed Eirik.

 

I told the Jarl of what had happened, how I had seen each of my friends brutally murdered, and heard the drums closing in and what the goblin warlock had said. “This is very grave news, if what your saying is true then the legend of the four is coming true." Exclaimed Eirik. "What legend is this I have not heard it.” I asked. “There is any ancient legend that tells of the four horsemen War, Death, Fury and Strife. Who worked for the charred council, who before the time of man ruled the world and used the four as the enforcers of their law. The charred council was made up of a group of god like beings known as the Faceless ones. Then at an unknown point in time the horsemen turned against the council and killed them all, then the horsemen disappeared. I will give you fifty men to return to the ruins and bring back proof.” Eirik decided.

 

I have never had command of so many men, I thought it would go horribly wrong but they had been trained well and there was almost no noise as we marched through the Wood, it seemed far too quiet there were no birds, no insects and almost no animals to be seen. When we reached Grimrock we saw the doors hanging wide open, there were a few goblin bodies lying around the entrance. ”it seems as though they left in quite a hurry”. Said Jory, the town’s master of arms and my second in command for this mission.” “Alright I want five teams of ten men, Grimrock is a large place and it is easy to get lost. Do not under any circumstance become separated from your squad. Understand.” “Yes Sir”, came the chorused reply.” Alright let’s move out.”

 

I knew that I could have been sending those men to their deaths but it was a risk that had to be taken. Luck was on our side as we explored the ruins, all the goblins were gone but they had left a lot of their stuff behind, we found fire pits, sleeping mats, cooking utensils and all kinds of other rubbish that the goblins like to collect .We also found weapons, enough to prove a large army had been here. Because we had plenty more room, we took the treasure and jewels I had found, back with us. The only question was- what scared the goblins away. As the law decreed I got to keep a third of all that was found. I knew I would be on the front lines of the war to come so I bought a new set of armour, ebony which is the strongest you can have, a new elven bow and two quivers of elven arrows as the elves are well known for their archery. I got my trusty longsword sharpened, bought two throwing axes and a shield. ”Now I’m ready, come and get me you bastards.” I thought to myself. I also purchased a well-trained warhorse and bought him plate armour.

 

I returned to the Jarl a few days later to see if what I had found was enough to convince him to take action. “Ah there you are, I have had my men looking for you.” The jarl said. I explained that I had been in the training yards practicing with my swords and axes. ”I have considered all that you have brought me from that accursed place and I have decided to enact the Jarls law.” The jarl explained .What do you mean? , you have your own law?” I asked "No not quite, it is a law that allows me to act without question for six months. I will be enacting conscription, effective immediately. Any man over the age of twenty and under forty five will join the town guard. I hope you’re getting all this Rory.” The jarl said. Rory was the Jarls personal note taker and the town crier. ”Conscription, over twenty, effective immediately sir.” replied Rory. “Good, good also tell Jory that he will need to train all these men up until the fighting begins. “Added Eirik. “When the time comes I want you at my side Jon, you understand.” “Of course my Jarl.” I replied. “For now I am sending you with twenty men to all the lords who would fight under my banner.” commanded Eirik. ”What about the High King?” I asked. “We will deal with him when the time comes.”

 

I set off the next day with my twenty men, first we were headed to Dawnstar, then to Deepspring home of the thieves’ guild and then finally on to Winterhold which is the northern most city that is loyal to Eirik and also the home of the mages guild. Our journey was uneventful and we reached Dawnstar on our second day of travel. “You know sir it is believed that Dawnstar was once the capital of the Dwarves.” One of the soldiers told me. “The Dwarves? Who are they?” I asked. “It is believed that before the first high king discovered this land, there was an ancient race known as the Dwarves, from the evidence that has been found we have discovered that they were the ones who created the centurions and their smaller mechanical spider-like worker drones, sir” replied the soldier. “Please call me Jon, I am no high ranking officer, I’m just a sell sword who has come into the Jarls favour.”

 

When we reached Marcarth the doors were firmly shut. “Who goes there?” Shouted down a guard from atop the wall, there was only one as the city was built into the side of the mountain. “What is it to you, I’m here to see the Jarl.” Unless you have documents to prove this you can’t come in.” He replied “Why not? What’s going on, why are the doors shut.” I asked. “We have been having a lot of trouble with the Forsworn of late but were not supposed to tell anyone.” “I have documentation to give your Jarl from the Jarl of Heather Bay.” “Very well I’ll be down shortly to check this documentation.” With that he disappeared from sight. We were waiting for several minutes before a guard opened the door. “Let’s see this letter then.” Said the guard. I gave him the letter. “Very good, in you go, my apologies for the delays.” I had only ever been to Marcarth once when I was a child but I will always remember that great city.  
The walls were made of solid granite but shined like polished marble, here and there you could see the golden shine of Dwarven pipes running through the city. As I gazed around I saw the sun sparkle of the huge waterfalls that fall down and form rivers flowing through the city. As we walked through the city I told the soldiers to head up to the palace and that I would join them shortly, but first I had to check up on local news. As I entered the tavern there were only a few people sitting at the bar and other seats scattered around. I wandered around and had a chat with a couple of people and found out that the city had been suffering from the attacks of Bandits for a couple of weeks. I found out that they had launched their attacks from the caves in the mountains around the city and have taken control of several mines and have set up camps to launch more attacks.  
I left the tavern and walked up to the Jarls court, as I walked up I passed the blacksmith, the silver mine, the cities market with all the stalls you could need where you can buy almost anything whether its allowed or not ,the guards let them off because it just means more money for the city. As I entered the Jarls keep that was built inside the mountain, I heard the low rumbling of the ancient Dwarven machines, still in perfect working order after so many hundreds of years. One of my men was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs leading to the Jarls courtroom. “Hello sir, a few minutes before you arrived, a woman ran over to me and asked where you where, I told her I did not know, she told me that she wanted to talk to you in the crypts then she ran off.” “Thank you but I will go to see the Jarl first.” I replied. ”Of course sir, as you say.”

When I entered the Jarls courtroom his advisors and Master of arms were already there. “What is it that Eirik thought was so important as to send you with twenty men to ensure your safety?” Asked the Jarl “My lord, the Jarl of Heather Bay believes that the prophecy of the four is soon to come true.” At the end of this sentence he burst out laughing. “Please, that prophecy is just a myth no one believes that story anymore. Anyway how can I know that you are telling the truth?” he asked “You would know by the letter from your long-time friend!” I nearly roared at him. “I will read the letter and consult my advisors and get back to you, come back in an hour or so and I will have decided.”   
When I returned later that day I received the answer I knew I would get. “This is terrible news, I will do as Eirik has suggested and recall all the troops and begin training new soldiers immediately. There’s only one problem with the issue of the Forsworn attacks I can’t recall all of my men.” He told me. “I will contact Eirik and I will see if I can get some reinforcements. If you will excuse me I have several other matters to attend to before I leave” I replied, with that I marched swiftly out of the room and my men followed close behind. I then remembered the message from the woman who wanted to meet me in the crypts. A few minutes later I was standing outside the main door to the crypt.” Remember the plan Jackson.” Then I walked into the crypt, I had walked no more than a few hundred yards I felt the cold edge of a knife blade on the back of my neck. “If you want to live don’t move a muscle. “Said a soft whispery voice.” That’s no way to treat a stranger.” I replied, this seemed to make her quite angry. “If its money you want let me tell you, I have none on me.” I told her. “It’s not your money that I want but your life, the Assassins guild has put a big price on your head.”


	3. The first conflict.

If you want to live don’t move a muscle. ”Said a soft whispery voice.” That’s no way to treat a stranger.” I replied, this seemed to make her quite angry. “If its money you want let me tell you, I have none on me.” I told her. “It’s not your money that I want but your life, there is a big price on your head.” She replied. "Unfortunately for you my dear I can see a lot more than most people believe," I explained and with that five of my men stepped out from the shadows with their bows drawn. I turned around and saw something that’s I had definitely not expected to see, “well, well, well, I always wondered what had happened to you after our time together in Heather Bay. Lower your weapons men she won't cause us any harm, will you my dear?" I asked. “Of course not Jon, how could I hurt the man who got me kicked out of the city?" She replied. "Oh right, yea I forgot about that, sorry, although it wasn't all my fault now was it?" I asked

"Are you two going to bicker on all day or do we not have imported work to do?" Jonas called out. "Just because I'm not as high rank as you Jonas doesn't mean you have to be insolent." I replied. “of course sir, sorry sir" Jonas whimpered back as all the other men chuckled silently to themselves. "So sir, are you going to introduce your lady friend?" Asked one of the other soldiers. "This my brave companions is the lovely Chloe Reed a fine and well standing member of the Assassins guild and a very dear friend of mine. So Chloe why is that we have crossed paths once again?" I inquired.

"I'm actually here to protect you, an unknown source as put a price on your head that must equal to your weight in gold." Chloe replied. “Now that's is an interesting occurrence, who in the world would want to kill poor innocent me?" I asked. “That’s the problem we have no idea who this job comes from, and when we looked into it we found that the contract came from a petty thief who could never have afforded to pay that much gold." This made me chuckle things did not seem to be going well for me at the moment, but I wasn't worried. "Well I had best be moving on, I still have Deepspring and Winterhold yet to visit." I said casually. "What! You’re not even the least bit worried?" Exclaimed Chloe! "What is there to be worried about, I have twenty strong men with me and the contractor is an unknown person, I will worry when my men are dead and I have an arrow in my throat, see you around Chloe." With that a motioned my men towards the door and I started walking away, before I walked out the door I turned and saw Chloe dissolve into the shadows. It was not the last time we would cross paths.   
As we journeyed south towards the lake side town of Deepspring there were a few minor incidents which I have made note of in my journal and which I will now inform you of, When we reached the foot hills of the Velothi mountains which is the largest mountain range in the region, we had three choices go over, go around or go under through a large network of underground tunnels. Going over was an impossibility it was far too cold, going around would take far too long I guessed it would take almost a week to go the full way round. So the only option left was to go under, through the tunnels. 

What I didn't realise at the time was that a large group of forsworn bandits had taken to calling the tunnels home when they weren't off pillaging the lands of Dawnstar and had decided to impose a fee to pass through the tunnels, there were about twenty five of them, unfair odds unless we played unfairly. "Who goes there?" Came a deep gruff voice from the darkness. I heard the spark of a flint and steel and saw several dirty bearded face with red hand prints on their chests." Their part of Balder the reds clan." Whispered one of the five men I brought with me. "We don't want any trouble, we just want pass through the tunnels." I called out "And nobody passes without paying the toll." The forsworn replied. “We don't want to hurt you, let us pass and no one has to die." I told them. “I don't think so." Said the one who appeared to be the leader, with that another ten steeped out of wherever they had been hiding and drew their swords. "NOW" I shouted and fifteen arrows flew out of the shadows followed by the men who had fired them, there was no need for any more fighting as every arrow struck home. We took all the money, food, extra weapons we could carry and left as quickly as possible, we knew that these weren't the only forsworn in the tunnels. When we exited the caves. We looked down the hillside and saw the rickety, seedy looking town of Riften built on the edge of lake Hubrich and home to the thieves guild. The town is most known for its Black briar mead. "This town is home to the thieves’ guild" I explained to the men." Watch your pockets and your coin purses men, most of the people in here are criminals." I warned the soldiers. "I am now giving you twenty four hours to do as you wish, but make sure you restock on supplies and sell any un-needed equipment."

As I walked up the steps to the jarls longhouse, I saw two guards escorting a member of the guild up the steps, I walked over to the guards and asked them to stop for a moment. "Brynjolf is that you?" I exclaimed. "It most certainly is me, Jon isn't it? I haven't seen you in a long time, what's kept you so busy?" He asked. “I’m not hanging around people like you anymore Brynjolf, I can't afford to be associated with your people anymore, I'm working for a jarl now." I explained. "Excuse me sir but we really must be moving on." Said one of the guards. "Oh yes of course, one final question thought, Brynjolf how did you let them capture you? I thought you were the best of the best." I asked "who's saying I didn't let them capture me?" Brynjolf replied with that he motioned for the guards to move on and he continue walking.  
As I entered the long house the jarl and his family were sitting down to dinner. "Be gone man and return later, can you not see I'm eating?" Was my rather abrupt greeting. "Please sir give me just a few minutes of your time, I bring very important news from the jarl of Heather Bay." I pleaded. The jarl looked sideways at his wife and received an icy glare in return. With a little trepidation and probably a fear of punishment later he said "Very well, bring another chair for my friend here. You'll be staying for dinner then?" The jarl asked. "Only for as long as necessary, for yours isn't the only town I must visit and I have more work to do in the town before tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is currently unfinished it but i may return to it at some point.


End file.
